catsofclansfandomcom-20200216-history
Reokotsai
Reokotsai is a short-furred white tom with a long tail, four purple stripes on his face and a golden cresent moon on his forehead, yellow eyes, and a calm expression on his face. (Picture available lower)Revealed on the IRC, February 24th, 2011 History :Reokotsai was born from the combined powers of the Shikon Jewel (Also known as the Sacred Jewel, or the Jewel of Four Souls), and that of his father and mother. Soon after birth, his father taught him the ways of the Dark Chakra, enhansing your own powers, and creating poison. Reokotsai didn't care for the technique, and decided to rely on his regular powers. His father taught him that emotions were weaknesses, and he must try to not have them. He took on a cold and uncaring nature, much to his fathers liking. His father soon left him to be on his own, and he wandered around, and discovered he had to feed by killing cats, and that his body could not consume prey. He then found his half-brother, Cobalt, laying half-alive as a kit next to his dead parents. Reokotsai decided to take care of his brother, and helped to raise him, and teach him dark chakra. He decided to use Cobalt as a aid in hunting, and controlling his body using a jewel shard, and used him to hunt. :Cobalt soon got tired of this, and left him alone, and Reokotsai wandered for many, many years alone, looking only for food. He soon took on the title his dead father had, Lord of The Western fields, and ruled over the cats there. He grew tired of this, and decided to travel the lands, and then settled in the desert. :While there, he met a she-cat roaming, and had a kit with her, though niether liked each other, and the she-cat left, expecting. :Soon, Cobalt came to him, injured, and he took care of him, and then left the desert again to wander. He picked up the scent of Gaara's chakra, which was overpowering, and went to the forest. :Cobalt tried to stop Reokotsai, but Reokotsai left Cobalt wounded, and attacked Gaara several times, drinking his chakra to fullfil himself. After Shukaku left him, he was no longer appealing to Reokotsai, and he decided to live in the forest. :Koga, a brown tabby, came to him saying he was the son of the she-cat from the desert, but had no desire to stay with Reokotsai, and decided to wander the world. :He found that the Shikon Jewel, the very thing that gave him life, was the only thing that could remove his need for killing, and leave his electrical powers intact. :He met Rukia, a pretty black she-cat, and fell in love with her, and became her mate, and three kits with her, Ryuki, Monte, Glacier and Asaka (Koyo). :He also disaproves of Ryuki spending time with Ujurak, and is considering killing the small cat. : :In recent times, now that his mate, Rukia, and his kits Glacier and Monte, he has become even more bitter and cold, and is extremely protective over Ryuki, one of his remaining kits. His other remaining kit, Koyo is distant from him. : : : : Family Members Mate: :Rukia:Revealed on the IRC, February 24th, 2011 Living Brother: :Cobalt: Living Kits: Ryuki: Living Monte: Living Asaka (Koyo): Living Glacier: Living Koga: Living Fan-Art References and Citations Category:Character Category:Tom Category:Rogue